The present invention relates to dispensers configured to dispense articles, particularly medication, to a user, and to devices, methods and systems for controlling medication dispensing and tracking medication compliance.
Medication non-compliance is a major problem in health care. Medications in the form of pills, capsules, gel-caps, pellets, tablets, etc., are typically provided to a user in a disposable plastic container with a cap, such as a childproof cap. When physicians prescribe medications, they typically advise the patients of a proper medication administration, such as to take the medication at appropriate times in appropriate quantities, to continue taking the medication for the full prescribed regimen, even if the patient feels better, etc. Unfortunately, many patients exhibit poor compliance in properly following the regimens set out by their physicians.
A variety of products and techniques for reminding patients to take their medications, as prescribed, are known. Some compliance intervention systems offered by health care providers are designed to remind the patient to take the medication and alert a remote caregiver if the patient does not comply with taking the medication as prescribed. Some of these compliance intervention systems include sensors/reminders in the home, a network connection, and outbound messaging to a caregiver or even back to the patient.
Various attempts have been made to try to increase and improve the compliance of patients in the taking of their medications. Most of these systems are reminder systems. For example, there are a large number of pillbox systems that marry alarm clocks to medication containers to remind patients when it is time to take their medications.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0016443, for example, describes a method of providing a feedback scheme for medication to determine if a patient is complying with a specific schedule for the medication. This is accomplished by applying a special cap to a regular pill container. A sensor senses when the cap is opened and closed. A weight sensor may be provided to determine how many pills have been removed from the container. Further, the patent application publication describes the use of a pillbox with several compartments for storing pills.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,359,765, as another example, describes an electronic pill dispenser which has a container for storing pills with a pill dispensing tray located on the bottom of the container. The container has a pill dispensing mechanism with a rotary wheel connected to two recesses diametrically opposed to each other. The recesses allow the pill to travel through as it is being dispensed. The recesses may be adjustable to dispense a pill of a particular size.
The present invention improves prior systems and overcomes the prior systems' deficiencies.